evopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Drake
Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake (Iceman) Personality Bobby is a sweet, carefree and fun-loving kid, full of youthful exuberance, curiosity and eager to learn about the cool stuff the Institute has to offer - especially flying the X-Jet. As a result of this eagerness, he's become sort of the unofficial leader of the new recruits. Though sometimes his enthusiasm to try new things or showing-off his powers exceeds his ability to actually pull them off. He can be described as the jokester of the new recruits since he enjoys being the class clown. He also likes to gain the attention of others, which sometimes puts him into trouble. Bobby will often carry out actions without thinking of the consequences. However after realizing his mistakes he does his best to fix them. Iceman is also very level-headed in tense situations. He will do everything to protect his friends and he is very caring of them. Physical Appearance Bobby has brown, short hair and brown eyes. He has white skin and lean physique. He regularly wears a light blue, short-sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves. He also wears long, light brown pants and grey trainers. His holiday/summer outfit includes a red sleeve-less shirt, brown shorts and flip flops. During missions he wears the regular blue jumpsuit, with a gold belt that has an 'X' logo on it. He also have gold shoes and heavy gold gloves. On his shoulders there are plates with another 'X' logo on them. Powers and Abilities Iceman can manipulate thermal energy to create extreme cold to freeze anything in his surroundings. He can achieve such feat by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms to make things colder, for various effects and combinations. With his powers he is invulnerable to cold weather. He is able to condense and form ice and snow from moisture in the air and manipulate it to form barriers and bridges of ice that he can slide on as a means of transportation. He can also forge elaborate ice shapes of anything he desires from a variety of objects, tools, structures and constructs to a full body armor shell of ice that increases his durability and strength but still allows him to move freely. He has some sort of telekinetic control over ice, able to levitate various ice structures which would otherwise fall on the ground. He usually uses that ability when creating his ice bridges, which are mostly made in the middle of the air. He is able to manipulate extremely cold winds too, capable of freezing anything within seconds. Last but not least, Iceman is able to freeze anything to atomic level making it fragile, as seen in "Retreat". Early Life When Bobby Drake realized his abilities, he took it very hard, putting up the front of the typical class-clown, constantly pulling pranks and playing tricks with his abilities. This drew the attention of Professor Charles Xavier, who enlisted young Bobby into the X-Men. With his abilities, Iceman can generate and manipulate ice and snow and is completely invulnerable to cold weather. Due to Iceman's calm exterior and ability to remain so in tense situations, he is the unofficial leader of the New Mutants, at one point even taking the lead when some of the other New Mutants decided to play their own pranks. Despite his continual pranks, Iceman is truly an exceptional student, and is an asset to the X-Men, especially should they need his services in a snow-ball fight. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:X-Men Category:New Mutants Category:Bayville High Students Category:Xavier Institute Students